Reunited In Pallet
by Templars74
Summary: Prelude: Serena has been coordinating in Kanto all year and now with the contest season over she decides to visit her favorite person in the world Ash Ketchum; who himself was fresh from Alola but when Ash and Serena finally get their "alone time" The childhood friends both get something they both wanted and that was each other.


Reunited In Pallet  
By: Templars74

Prelude:

Serena has been coordinating in Kanto all year and now with contest season over she decided to visit her favorite person in the world Ash Ketchum; who himself was fresh from Alola but when Ash and Serena finally get their "alone time" The childhood friends both get something they both wanted and that was each other.

A/N: This one shot was written for Amour Day 2017 "which by the way Amour Day should be a national holiday now just saying :) "But anyway this story will be rated T for a couple subjective moments that I'll leave up to you the readers imagination to interrupt! :) Hope you enjoy have a great day and Happy Amourshipping Day 2017 :)  
Templars74

Viridian City Kanto Region with Serena:

The atmosphere in the Viridian City contest hall was filled with excitement as a loud roar of applause filled the air. The Kanto regions contest season has officially come to a close but the crowd didn't care they were just too focused on the newest coordinator in Kanto who quickly became Kanto's newest favorite and top coordinator. That coordinator was standing under the bright spotlight her honey blonde hair sparkling in the light, next to her was her ace Pokemon, Braixen as she takes her final bow to her audience the announcer began to speak to the audience one last time; "With that the Kanto grand festival comes to close now let's give another round of applause to our Grand Festival winner, Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town!" The applause soon stopped as the performer turned coordinator took her leave from the stage and walked down the corridor leading to her preparation room with Braixen by her side, it wasn't much just a couch for her and her pokemon to relax on and a small vanity on the other side of the room where her bag was resting. While Braixen headed over to the couch to get off her aching paws, Serena headed over to the vanity so she could collect her things and change out of her Performance costume. She soon began rummaging through her bag and pulled out three items; first, was her treasured blue ribbon given to her by her childhood crush and one true love Ash, second was her newly acquired Key stone necklace and, third was a picture; the group picture that was taken of Her, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont and, Korrina when they visited Geosenge Town. Serena couldn't help but gaze at the picture especially the portion of it with her and Ash which caused Serena to giggle as she remembered how she purposely slid closer to Ash so they were together and further away from the others. Serena then turned her attention to the mirror on the vanity as she gazed into her reflection she began to think back to that day at the Lumious airport where she told Ash that; " he was her goal" before promising Ash that "she was going to get better for him" and ultimately kissing her childhood crush goodbye. It was a moment Serena could never forget, that promise drove her all throughout Hoenn as she won contest after contest caught new pokemon and even unlocked the secret of Mega Evolution for herself before moving on to Kanto where once again Serena dominated. After a few moments of silent recollection Serena got an idea; Now that contest season was over rather than go back home to Vaniville town for some Rest and Relaxation like she normally does and since she was already in Kanto anyway Serena decided she'd stop by and visit Ash since she knew Ash was back home from Alola now. With her decision made Serena turned to Braixen who was now asleep on the couch which caused Serena to laugh as she grabbed her bag and headed into the changing room to finally change outfits so she could finally go and see Ash. After what seemed to be forever She finally emerged once again this time sporting her newest outfit and she was anxious to get her Pokémon's opinions on how she looked; "Okay everyone come on out!" Serena happily exclaims as she releases three more Pokéballs which Pancham, Sylveon and her newest Pokemon Absol emerged from. Hearing her friends caused Braixen to wake up from her nap as well and it was then all of her Pokémon's attention focused on Serena and her new outfit which consisted of a light pink sundress with a red short sleeved jacket over that. This was complimented by her black stockings and brown boots along with a white sun hat which was accented by a yellow bow. Her new outfit was also finished off with her new keystone necklace and the blue ribbon Ash gave her which she was now wearing as a bracelet on her right wrist. This new outfit clearly captivated Serena's pokemon as she did a quick twirl for them as she says to them; "Ta-Da what do you think?" Seeing their trainer's new outfit really excited Serena's pokemon as they walk over to her in awe. Seeing that her Pokemon loved her outfit made Serena very happy as she hugged her Pokemon. With that out of the way Serena explained to her "precious partners" that she changed their plans so she can go visit with Ash which wasn't a surprise to Sylveon, Pancham or Braixen as they all know that Serena and Ash both love each other but, Absol on the other hand had never met Ash but has heard Serena talk about him all the time so he was still excited to meet the boy his trainer was always talking about. So with that Serena pulled all of her pokemon back into their Pokéballs grabbed her bag and left the contest hall and down the road to Pallet Town.

Meanwhile with Ash:

Completely unaware of his coming visitor Ash was happily training in the meadows outside of town with two of his own original Pokemon; Pikachu and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur use razor leaf, Pikachu electro-ball Ash excitedly called out as his Pokémon's attack's "charged up" and made contact with the towering boulder in front of them knocking it down to the ground with a bang. Unknown to Ash however was that he wasn't the only one who heard the commotion; Serena did as well as she continued walking down the road leading to Pallet. Certain that she knew Ash was behind the fuss Serena quickly and excitedly wondered off the trail and towards the noise she heard and hoping her hunch was correct. Ash and his Pokémon's ruckus however managed to not just catch Serena's attention as the calm of Pikachu and Bulbasaur's post attack was soon disrupted by a trembling in the ground and the sound of a tree or two falling in the distance. Unsure of what to make of this Ash and his pokemon just continue to stare off into the tree line of the forest which was soon brought crashing down by a large golden mech in the shape of Meowth; it was none other than Team Rocket who were quick to deploy their robots net arm to round up Pikachu and Bulbasaur before making their presence known with their annoying yet infamous motto; "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all people within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie and James, Team Rocket blast's off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight, Meowth that's right! Team rocket's actions infuriated Ash but at the moment the only pokemon he had was Bulbasaur and Pikachu, out of options Ash ordered Pikachu to use thunderbolt but to no avail. "It must be an electric proof net" Ash thought to himself as he came to grips with the present reality his only two Pokemon at the moment were trapped and use less, none of his friends were around and we was miles away from Pallet Town. Seeing Ash totally helpless pleased Team Rocket who was cheering their assumed victory that is until another voice broke the silence; "Absol; use Mega Horn!" At that command a strong wind came in across the meadow as a Mega Absol came charging towards Team Rockets Machine using it's Mega Horn to cut through the net releasing Bulbasaur and Pikachu a sight which was a relief to Ash as he ordered Pikachu to attack with thunderbolt which finished off Team Rocket sending them across the bright blue sky as they "blasted off again" With Team Rocket gone Ash, Pikachu and, Bulbasaur came running up to Absol who quickly reverted back to his normal appearance. "Thank you Absol for saving my friends I really appreciate it!" was the first thing Ash said to this Absol that bailed him out but the Pokemon unsure of who exactly Ash was just stood there in silence as it's trainers voice rang out again; "Nice Job Absol!" Hearing that voice sent a chill up Ash's spine, he'd know that "Angelic voice" anywhere; "It... It... Can't be?!" Ash muttered as he turned around and looked up where he was greeted by sight of Serena's beautiful face; "Serena!?" as his eyes went as wide as dinner plates before beginning to mist over, a look Serena recognized from when they shared their first kiss. An expression that brought a smile to the performer turned coordinator's face as she slid down the hillside while Ash ran straight towards her with Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Serena's Absol all in tow. Once the childhood friends were within arms reach the two of them pulled each other into a tight hug an embrace that even knocked both their hats off their heads and onto Absol and Pikachu respectively. As the pokemon continued to watch their trainers hold one another, the silence was soon broken by Ash as he whispered into Serena's ear; "I missed you so much Serena!" Hearing that caused tears of joy to run down Serena's face as she closes her eyes and laid her head on Ash's shoulder before whispering back; "I missed you too Ash!" Time continued to pass but neither Ash and Serena wanted to leave their embrace but, at the same time they each had a desire to see each other's faces again; so Ash and Serena both reluctantly let go of one another with their trainers no longer holding one another Pikachu and Absol approach Ash and Serena still wearing their trainers hats on their heads causing Ash and Serena both to laugh as they reached down to retrieve their hats. With the awkward silence somewhat gone Ash's eyes began to "Scan" Serena, an action Serena noticed but Ash clearly wasn't aware of what he was doing at least until his eyes focused on Serena's face, where they were greeted by a full blush. Upon realizing what had just happened Ash began to blush as the awkward silence returned. Wanting to rid the awkward silence Ash focused back to Serena's chest but more specifically the Key stone necklace hanging there then to Absol who was now sitting next to Serena. "That's new" Ash said to her to which Serena responded by moving her hand over the keystone before getting on one knee next to Absol to pet him before responding, " I told you I'd get better for you Ash!" as she got back up to face her crush before winking at him. Ash smiled at the gesture before the memories of that day at the Luminous City Airport where the Girl standing in front of him confessed that; "He was his goal!" and that "She was going to get better for him!" Ash had to admit that Serena was right and he was very impressed with the "Beautiful Girl" standing in front of him. That thought "Beautiful Girl" soon came rushing back into Ash's mind he'd had that thought several times before but all those times were only focused around Serena. Whether it was when Serena dressed up in her Fennekin Outfit or when she wore that Furisode Valerie gave her back in Laverre City; Serena truly was the only person Ash had ever considered beautiful but, guilt soon took over Ash's mind; guilt that although he felt this way he didn't tell Serena, he didn't tell her she was; "Beautiful" or that he "Truly did love her" While guilt was taking Ash over, Serena was continuing to stand there in awkward silence confused by Ash's reaction Serena even began to wonder if it was a mistake to come here. Those thoughts and feelings soon disappeared however, when she felt Ash's lips come in contact with hers; "Ash was kissing her" Serena couldn't believe it the shock from this tried to pull her away, but there was no way she'd ever pass this up instead she just returned the gesture and kissed Ash back. After a few more minutes of contact the two trainers broke their kiss for air much to their disappointment. Once Serena had caught her breath she couldn't help but ask Ash; "Ash what was that for?" Before Ash could answer Serena he noticed her blush returning which caused him to start blushing as he finally responds; "To tell you that I feel the same way Serena!" Ash didn't hear Serena's response rather he felt it as Serena jumped to Ash wrapping her arms around him before kissing him again. The sight of their trainers being intimate with one another was "horrifying" to Absol and Pikachu although they were both happy for their trainers that still didn't make this situation less awkward for them. When Ash and Serena saw the look on their Pokémon's face they both realized that maybe they should save their moment for when they were all alone and it was then Ash came up with an idea as Serena continued to hold him; "Serena why don't we go back to Pallet Town, we can let the Pokemon play at professor Oaks lab so I can show you around alone!?" Serena clearly loved the idea as she simply nods. Ash and Serena then ask their pokemon what they thought of the idea; figuring that it'd keep them from watching any more of their trainers "affection for one another" they all agreed with the plan so with that decided, Ash and Serena turn to head towards the lab holding each other's hands with their Pokemon right behind them.

A Few Minutes Later At Professor Oaks Lab:

The large Oak front door of Professor Oaks research lab opened with a creak as Ash slowly entered the doorway his hand still intertwined with Serena's as she followed him inside before shutting the door. They were both greeted by two Gentlemen who were sitting and conversing with Ash's mother Delia, all three of them had just ceased their conversation to acknowledge the two of them; "Ah there you are Ash." Professor Oak started off while his grandson Gary asked his former "Rival"; "who his friend was." A question neither Ash nor Serena had to answer as Delia spoke up and did that for them; "Ahh Serena I see you stopped by to visit, how's my future daughter in law doing today!?" A tease that caused both Ash and Serena to blush instantly before insisting that Delia please stop. Before anymore was said though both Gary and professor Oak approached the two trainers asking Ash in unison; "If this was the Serena he was always talking about!?" to which Ash just responded to with a nod. Ash's reaction was "Cute" to Serena as she started to giggle even though she was still embarrassed herself. It was embarrassment in a good way and something she felt she really could get use to especially when she herself had pondered the thought of herself one day being known as; "Mrs. Ketchum" which after what has happened over the past hour was now a dream that seemed to be getting just a little closer to becoming reality. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence but in reality was only minutes Ash finally spoke up asking Professor oak if it's be okay if both him and Serena left there pokemon at the lab while he went and showed Serena around. Professor Oak happily agreed to the request as Ash and Serena reached for their Pokéballs and called out their Pokemon; Bulbasaur, Lycanroc, Rowlet, Inceneroar, Pancham, Sylveon, Braixen and, Absol. With their Pokemon out, Ash and Serena explained to their friends; "alright everyone we're heading out for a little while alone but, Professor Oak agreed to let you all stay here until we get back." The Pokemon nodded in understanding as Professor Oak and Gary led them out back to meet the other Pokemon. With their Pokemon taken care of Ash turned to Serena and asked her; if she was "ready to go?" Serena answered with a nod as Ash escorted her to the door and even opened it for her which caused Serena to smile at Ash's "gentlemanly gesture" as she walked through the door with Ash right behind her they both herd Delia calling out to them; "Have fun and behave you two, I'm not quite ready to be a grandmother yet!" That remark caused both Ash and Serena to blush again as they quickly left the lab this time without their precious Pokemon partners.

A Few Minutes Later:

Ash and Serena began walking away from Professor Oak's lab their hands still intertwined after several minutes of walking Ash and Serena finally noticed that the wind tower of Professor Oaks lab was out of view Ash then finally turned to face Serena. "I'm sorry about that Serena!?" Serena was taken aback by Ash's apology but was quick to assure Ash; "it's okay Ash, I thought it was kind of cute." As a small smile becomes visible on her face, seeing Serena smile in turn brought a smile to Ash's face too. Ash couldn't help himself from smiling at Serena she was the only person Ash had ever met that could bring a smile to his face no matter how sad he was. Seeing that Ash was smiling again made Serena very happy but, she couldn't help herself from asking Ash about something she was wondering about since that awkward encounter at Professor Oaks; "Ash, please tell me!?" Ash was confused by Serena's question and what exactly she meant; "tell you what Serena?" "Professor Oak and Gary said you talked about me all the time," just what did you say!?" Ash now understanding what Serena meant finally answered her question; "Well Serena I told everyone how amazing and talented you were!" Hearing what Ash had just said was flattering to Serena causing her to blush but nothing could've prepared the performer for what else Ash told everyone about his childhood friend; "I also told them that you were a very special person to me Serena and, that you had the ability to make anyone smile especially me." Hearing That caused the performers face to turn "fire engine red" Serena couldn't bring herself to respond with words instead she responded to Ash by leaning next to him and lightly kissing his cheek an action that caused Ash to smile and blush as Serena began whispering into his ear; "That's so sweet Ash." After whispering that into Ash's ear the moment was broken by the sound of Ash's stomach growling which caused Serena to laugh as she reached out to Ash but before she could say anything her stomach began growling too, which in turn caused Ash to laugh. Realizing that they were both hungry Serena mentioned to Ash that she had Macaroons in her bag and suggested that they stop to eat some. A suggestion Ash quickly agreed to as the two trainers found a clearing in the woods devoid of trees but still covered by the forest canopy so they wouldn't get too hot. Ash and Serena decided that this would be the perfect place to stop so with that settled Serena reached into her bag to pull out a small red and white blanket which she and Ash spread out for them both to sit on. Once the blanket was on the ground Serena got down on her knees to flatten the blanket out but, while Serena was doing this her eyes wandered back up to Ash who was staring at her while she was on her hands and knees; which made Serena laugh as she finished straitening the blanket up before she sat back down and patted the spot next to her motioning for Ash to join her. Ash was excited to join Serena so he quickly got down on the blanket and sat down next to Serena as she dug in her bag to retrieve her Macaroon basket which she quickly located and pulled out of the bag. The aroma of Serena's baking quickly caused Ash to salivate as Serena opened the basket and takes out two cookies a pink one and a yellow one she handed the yellow one to Ash while she took the pink one. As the two began to eat Serena couldn't help but wonder if she should finally just come out and say it, something she's wanted to tell Ash for a long time something that she had indirectly confessed to Ash before setting off for Hoenn but, it wasn't those three words in particular but, now noticing that Ash had finished eating, they were all alone and, how this day has been up to this point. Serena decided that now was the time. Now was the time to say to Ash those three simple words; "Ash!?" hearing Serena calling his name in that soft shy voice caught Ash's attention as he turned to face Serena, only to be taken by surprise when he felt her taking his hands in hers before speaking again; "Ash there is something I've wanted to tell you for a while!" Ash had a feeling he knew what words were about to come out of Serena's mouth though because even though he couldn't read minds he knew that Serena was surely feeling the same way he was which meant those next three words would be... Before Ash had a chance to finish his thought Serena said the three words he was just thinking about; "Ash... I... Love... You..." After those words escaped Serena's mouth Ash saw her face go red once more as he felt the heat building up in his own face which told Ash he was doing the exact same thing Serena was and that was blushing! The forest went quiet for a few seconds before Ash finally stuttered out; "I... I... Love you too Serena!" With that the childhood friends said what had been on their minds since they reunited that day in Kalos! The childhood friends this Trainer and Performer had finally confessed their feelings and thoughts and, both knew from this day on they would now be inseparable. This was truly the greatest day either Ash or Serena have ever had; they now finally had one another it was truly a "tiring moment" for Ash as Serena notices a yawn escape his mouth so Serena decided to lend her knee to her new boyfriend to lay his head down on a gesture Ash happily accepted as he laid his head on his now girlfriends knee before slowly closing his eyes but, before falling asleep Ash whispered one more thing to Serena; "Please Serena don't ever leave my side again!?" Serena smiled as she began running her hand through Ash's raven colored hair assuring him; "You don't need to worry Ash I love you, I'm not going anywhere, we'll be together forever, I promise!" Serena saw Ash smile at this assurance before finally dozing off for real. With Ash now asleep on her lap Serena began to gaze longingly at her new boyfriend as she continued running her hand through his hair. Curious as to what their "new future together will hold."

The End

A/N: And that concludes this special one-shot to celebrate Amourshipping Day 2017! It may not seem like it but it's been over a year since the end of XY&Z when our favorite Pokemon shipping "Amourshipping" became canon (as confirmed by the XY & XY&Z director) with that goodbye kiss between Ash and Serena and, although Serena didn't accompany Ash to Alola like a lot of us were speculating. I still believe there is hope that her and Ash will reunite soon I know it sounds corny but, Serena and Amourshipping was defiantly one of the most unique and "stand out" things Pokemon has ever done. It was and still is frankly something "Too Big to Go Away." #Amourshipping #AmourDay2017 #SatoSere #WeareforeverXY and with that Templars74 signing off have a great day everyone and I'll talk to you all next time Goodbye everyone.


End file.
